


Graduation Night

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for 3x25, "The Graduates."  Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/"><b>15minuteficlets</b></a> <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/4123.html">Word 13</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Graduation Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x25, "The Graduates." Written for [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/) [Word 13](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/4123.html).

For three years, they had looked for salvation in each other.

From the moment Marissa saw him at the end of the Cohens’ driveway, she knew he would be the one to save her from herself. He would take her away from all of the pretension and falsehood of her world, and teach her about life outside the Newport bubble.

She had learned early on that their relationship would be a lot more complicated than that, but that he would always be there to protect her when she needed saving.

And she needed saving a lot.

She was drawn to the wrong kind of people, she concluded. Luke had cheated on her, then slept with her mother. Oliver was insane and suicidal. Johnny needed her too much. DJ had no personality. Alex was too independent, which forced their relationship to be more than she could handle.

But Ryan was always just right. He knew how to fix things – he could always fix her, couldn’t he, even when everyone thought she could never be raised from her ultimate lows. Without him, she could have died, many, many times before ever graduating high school.

Which is why it is ironic that she dies tonight.

Tonight was her own blaze of glory before her departure. But it wasn’t supposed to be a permanent departure.

If she had more time, she might think about Summer, and her mother, and her father, and Kaitlin, but all she can think about is Ryan holding her, keeping her steady. She gazes at his face, memorizing it as her eyes fall shut.

Tonight, even he is not enough to save her.


End file.
